


The Friends of Hogwarts Magic

by lilyhebuterne



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhebuterne/pseuds/lilyhebuterne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell Hogwarts AU, set during the characters' fifth year, after a mysterious announcement about the rising of two talented magician who will change the course of magic forever. Rivalries, couples, Quidditch, and all the reasons why every fandom needs and loves a Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only characters from the Harry Potter universe are the Hogwarts teachers.

Of three things Jonathan Strange was absolutely certain: one, his team needed to win the Quidditch Cup that year; two, if it didn't, their captain would have probably jinxed them all; and three, with the Cup in his hands Arabella would have probably agreed to go out with him.

The first day of lessons at Hogwarts was the same every year. The Great Hall was filling up with familiar faces - he recognized John Childermass, the Hufflepuff Beater, followed by John Segundus, the team's Seeker; Lascelles and Drawlight surrounded by people at the Slytherin table; and finally, Arabella Davis, sporting a shiny Prefect badge among her fellow Ravenclaws.

“I can't understand why I was not chosen as a Prefect!” he said, elbowing Grant.

His friend raised his eyebrows, an amused grin on his face. “Jonathan, you've blown up Snape's potions room twice.”

“That, my friend, is called experimenting. I should be rewarded for my efforts!”

“What about your blatant disregard for rules?”

“But I am a Gryffindor! Isn't disregarding rules what I am supposed to do in the first place?”

“I don't think that qualifies you as Prefect material, Merlin. Still, you should have more important things on your mind... Like the Quidditch cup. Wellington is going to lose it if we don't win this year.”

“I wouldn't worry about Mister Wellington, Mister Grant.” said a female voice behind them. “Professor Sprout and Professor Snape have reminded me of their teams twice, today. I expect nothing but your best performances this year.”

Jonathan and Colquhoun turned to see the Head of their House, Professor McGonagall, staring at them while handing out their timetables.

“Of course, Professor.” murmured Grant.

“Sure thing.” added Jonathan. Five years at Hogwarts and he was still amazed at the teacher's ability to show up seemingly out of nowhere. “Oh, and Professor... why was I not made a Prefect, this year?”

Professor McGonagall chose to ignore that question and headed straight to the teachers' table.

“She didn't even answer me! Tell you what, they probably mixed up the nominations anyway...” said Jonathan, still hopeful.

“She wouldn't go out with you even if you had that badge, Merlin.” laughed Grant, knowing his friend too well to believe he cared about the title as much as he did for Arabella's approval.

“Maybe she would. For the love of me, I can't figure that girl out... “

“What is there to figure out? She thinks you are annoying, loud and self centered.”

“Thanks for your support, mate. I really appreciate it. Who is the other Ravenclaw Prefect anyway? I bet it's some nerdy idiot who only cares about acing tests and being as much socially awkward as possible... “

“Close enough. It's Norrell.”

Jonathan groaned. “Norrell gets to be next to Arabella 24/7 and I don't? How is this fair?”

“I think it's because Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick don't care about your love life as much as you do.”

“Well, when she will be bored to death by Norrell, it's obvious she will come to me.”

“Oh, obvious. Of course.” Grant laughed, checking his lessons. “Hey, you're in luck. We have Charms and Potions with the Ravenclaws.”

Jonathan sighed deeply. Potions was by far his worst subject: he did not have the concentration neither the patience required.

“Great, so she will see me make me a fool out of myself. Snape hates me.”

“And he will hate you even more if you are late to his first class. Come on, Merlin! It's ten to nine.”

* * *

 

As soon as Jonathan got into his Potions' class, he realized his seat was next to Norrell's, but chose to ignore his assigned place and marched fierily to the one next to Arabella.

“Hey, Belle.” he said, smiling. “How was your summer?”

The girl sighed, but didn't try to hide a chuckle. “Hello, Jonathan. My summer was good, thanks. My brother just started working for the Ministry and we all tagged along to France with him.”

“That's wonderful! You know, I've been to France myself more than once. We could... “ before he could finish his sentence, Snape's voice interrupted him.

“Well, if it isn't Mister Strange, disregarding rules as usual, and thinking himself above everyone in this room -”

“Professor, I noticed Miss Davis was standing all alone here, so I thought... “

“So you thought that she required your company, yes? I'm certain she will do nicely without your presence. After all, anyone in this class is a more skilled Potionist than you are. Go back to your seat.”

Jonathan was about to reply, but Arabella elbowed him.

“Don't push it, Jonathan.”

“But... “

“Jonathan!”

He shook his head and headed back to his place, where Norrell was already checking out one of the textbooks.

“Norrell. Nice badge you got there. I was wondering what I could do to get myself one.”

Norrell looked at him disapprovingly. “I'm afraid you can't – this is not something you get simply for showing up, like everything else you do.”

“No need to be so unfriendly, Gilbert! I was simply asking you a question. Besides, I have other things to worry about... “

“Oh, I imagine that.” said Norrell, and that was the end of their conversation – they spent their remaining time in class ignoring each other, and while Norrell managed to earn twenty points for Ravenclaw, Jonathan lost them when Snape checked his potion.

“It's orange, Strange.”

“A nice color, isn't it? I was thinking that maybe... “

Snape sighed. “How hard it is for you to follow simple instructions?”

“Well, instructions are helpful, sir, but merely guidelines when it comes to... “

“They are not merely guidelines, Strange, but I understand that your Quidditch abilities tend to cloud your thoughts.” replied Snape, sarcastic. “Twenty points from Gryffindor.”

Jonathan didn't hear the professor's explanation; he was too busy checking out Arabella, and stopped her on her way out of class.

“May I walk you to lunch, my lady? You were talking about France... “ he said, holding the door open for her.

“Jonathan, you really should pay more attention in class. Professor Snape is one of the most talented wizards of his field. If you stopped showing off, maybe you could actually learn something.” said Arabella, shaking her head.

“Enough about Snape, Belle. Even if I was a good student he'd hate me – I'm a Gryffindor and he's the Head of the Slytherin House!”

“Your behavior is the reason he dislikes you, not your house.” she replied, coldly.

“Oh, Belle, don't be so naïve. Anyway... why don't we meet up after dinner? I want to hear everything about your summer and congratulate you about your new badge.” he asked her, still smiling.

“I'm afraid I can't, Jonathan. I have duties, and homework, and I had promised Stephen Black to go over Professor Flitwick's lesson later... “

“Ditch Black. I have Quidditch practice tonight, we can hang out later.”

“Ditch your Quidditch practice, then.” she smiled, amused.

“I can't, Belle! You know how Wellington is. It's the first practice of the season – I can't possibly miss it.”

“Well, it's settled then. I'll see you in class, Jonathan.” grinning, she quickly reached the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall without turning back.

Jonathan sat down next to Grant, sighing. “She's never going to give me a chance, is she?”

Grant laughed. “Maybe. If you start shutting your mouth and work a little bit harder.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_~~Dearest Arabella,~~ _  
_~~accept this gift as a sign of my undying affection for you~~ _

~~_My darling Belle,_ ~~   
~~_this gift is the only object that can contain my feelings for you_~~

_Beautiful Belle,_  
_My love is not unlike this object: fast..._

"And furious?" said Grant, looking over Jonathan's shoulder as he was writing notes meant for Arabella. Like every Muggle born child, he was used to his friends not understanding his references, but he still liked to make them anyway.

Jonathan didn't reply immediately. "You think "beautiful Belle" is too much? I mean, she is beautiful, and her name is Belle, so... What did you just say? Furious? Yes, my love is furious. Fast and furious."

Grant's laughter filled the Gryffindor common room, as he imagined Arabella's face reading that note. "What is the token of your affection?"

"You will see. It's simply the most romantic gift any woman can hope for, and it took some effort to get it. She will fall at my feet."

Before Grant could reply, Wellington marched in the Common Room, followed by other four students.

The seventh year student was respected by almost everyone - he had a martial step and a charismatic attitude; a natural born leader who simply did not contemplate failure as a possible scenario, a quality that made him the perfect captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

 

"Good evening, gentlemen." he said, shaking Grant and Strange's hands. "I hope your summer was good. But enough with pleasantries, they are not going to get us any closer to our goal." The crowd circled around him, and silence fell in the room.

"We represent the best our House has to offer, and this year - my final year - is the chance to show everyone at Hogwarts the reason why Gryffindor is the home of the brave and bold. We will train day and night, if necessary; we will not rest until that cup is in our Common Room, where it rightfully belongs."

He paused for dramatic effect, looking at his team members' faces, one by one.

"Will you be my companions in this adventure, will you be ready to make sacrifices, and most of all, prove the Sorting Hat right for choosing you as Gryffindors instead of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs? Will you bring glory to your House and your friends, and show the entire school what we are made of?"

The team yelled a loud "yes!", followed by cheers.

"We go together, or not at all!" added Grant, raising his glass of Butterbeer.

"Precisely, Grant. As we all know, our first match is against Hufflepuff. Jonathan... " Wellington called him by his real name only on solemn occasions. "You have to give John Segundus hell, no matter what happens."

Jonathan nodded proudly. "I will get that Snitch, if it's the last thing that I do. I will be the perfect storm."

Wellington raised his eyebrows - Jonathan's verses may not have been the best, but he appreciated his effort. "Good. Grant, Hadley-Bright and I will make their Keeper tremble, and as for Nash and Summerset - well, make sure Childermass knows he's not the best Beater in school."

The practice that followed Wellington's speech was almost flawless - the team quickly regained the affinity and companionship it was known for, and looked forward to crush Hufflepuff on Saturday.

* * *

 

Jonathan was euphoric afterwards, but his spirits soon cooled as he reached the Ravenclaw tower, where he wanted to surprise Arabella - clearly not as thrilled as he was.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here? You should be in your... "

"Common Room, yes, yes. I know, Belle. But I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing you... "

The smile on Arabella's face froze. He was anything but not persistant, but words were definitely not his forte.

"Anyway. I brought you a gift. May this object remind you of my love for you, which is fast, furious and... "

She didn't let him finish and took the package from his hands - something was shaking inside, and she was not sure she wanted to know the reason why.

"Jonathan, I really don't... "

"Just open it, Belle. It's perfect. It reminds me of you."

She shook her head, hiding a soft smile. _Yes, he is annoying and impulsive and definitely talks too much_ \- said a voice inside her head- _but sometimes, he's not that bad._

She opened the box carefully, hopeful it was not something that broke at least fifteen school rules.

"JONATHAN STRANGE!" she shouted, making various pictures around them jump in their sleep. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

"From the Gryffindor lockers! It's great, isn't it? It's a little slow for Quidditch, so it can't be used, and it was just lying around there, and I thought it was a good metaphor of our relationship, you always slipping away and me running after you and... "

"WHO ON EARTH THINKS A GOLDEN SNITCH IS A GOOD METAPHOR FOR A RELATIONSHIP? WHAT IF PROFESSOR HOOCH FINDS OUT?"

"Well, Belle, I don't really care about that - and she's definitely going to find out if you keep on shouting!"

She lowered her voice tone, but kept an angry expression on her face. "How could you be so stupid? Do you really not care about anything, Jonathan?"

"I care about a lot of things, Belle! I care about you, and my friends, and my house and... why are you so offended anyway? I thought it was a romantic gesture!"

"A Snitch? So a romantic gesture for you is showing me that once more you use your talents just to sneak around and play Quidditch? You really don't get it, do you?"

"What is there that I don't get, Belle? If you at least explained to me... "

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are. Not everyone around here simply waltzes through life knowing they will get away with anything because they are talented and have a little bit of charm!"

He sighed. "Oh, you have been talking to Norrell."

"So what if I have been talking to him? He's right, you know. He works twice as hard as you do and does not walk around Hogwarts acting like a hero - he's grateful for being an excellent wizard and he respects his talents, unlike you who keep on squandering them around the whole place!"

"He's not an EXCELLENT wizard." replied Jonathan, followed by a chorus of "shhh!" from the paintings next to him. "He just memorizes textbook after textbook hoping he will be able to do what I do! Do you really respect that, Belle? Can't you see how jealous of me he is?"

"He at least tries, and that's more than I can say about you!"

Jonathan threw his hands in the air. "Whatever. I didn't come here tonight to hear a lecture about how I am wasting my time - Professor McGonagall makes that clear everyday, in case you were wondering. Like you said - I just don't get it, right?"

He took the Snitch from Arabella's hands, still buzzing and shaking. "But just so you know, Little Miss Perfect - there are some things people like you and Norrell don't get as well. After all, Ravenclaws are known for not having feelings, so I should not be surprised."

"Fine!" she yelled at him, as he was walking away. "And you Gryffindors are irrational and can't take any criticism!" 

As she watched him disappear on one of the staircases, she felt a knot in her stomach. The disappointment in Jonathan's face - the same Jonathan who looked at her with adoring eyes, the only person who ever did, after all - was the one thing she could not bear.

* * *

 

Just when Jonathan thought the night could not get any worse, he was stopped by a light tap on his shoulder on the way to the Gryffindor common room. He turned around and recognized John Segundus.

"What's going on, John? I'm a little tired, at the moment."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office - under any circumstances."

"Well, tell her I am sick. Wellington made us practice under the pouring rain - I'm sure she will understand."

"She says it's urgent, Jonathan. And not just her - professor Dumbledore as well. They have made me swear to get you there as soon as I can, and I will."

Jonathan shook his head, smiling. He admired the Hufflepuff's dedication. "Fine. But if it's because I jinxed that idiot of Lascelles, I am out."


End file.
